


Barisi Prompts - Prompt #4

by Gravytrain101



Series: Barisi [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This one is set before they are dating. Rafael and Sonny are stuck in an elevator which neither of them like. They start talking about relationships and then Sonny wants to play truth or dare. Rafael doesn’t want to but he has nothing better to do.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809223
Kudos: 9





	Barisi Prompts - Prompt #4

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is better than how it sounds in the summary. Please read and enjoy!

Sonny’s POV:  
“We’ve been stuck in here for an hour already,” I sighed as I checked my phone again. 

“Why are you checking your phone again? Are you expecting a call from your girlfriend?” Rafael teased once he saw me bring my phone out again. 

“No,” I muttered as I crammed my phone in my pocket, “I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Boyfriend then?” he asked. 

“Enough Barba.” I said as I turned my head away from him. 

“You do have a boyfriend! Who is he? Do I know him?” he asked as he moved back into my line of sight. 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend. Okay?” I asked as I sat down on the floor. 

“But you like guys?” he asked as he sat down on the floor across from me. 

“Just leave it be, please,” I said, not wanting to hear anymore criticism about my sexuality. 

“It’s okay if you do,” he told me, “Do you know I like guys?” 

“You do? It doesn’t seem like it,” I said as I thought back to his reactions to girls passing him as we walked in and out of the court house. 

“I’m telling the truth,” he said as he crossed his arms, “I like guys, I’ve just never been with a guy. I haven’t even kissed one.” 

“Why not?” I asked. 

“Never found anyone that wanted to be with me or someone I could spend the rest of my life with,” he said as he shrugged before changing the subject, “What about you? Have you been with any guys?” 

“I’ve had a few boyfriends,” I answered, “Mostly in college.” 

“Ever try meeting anyone new?” he asked. 

“Not really,” I said as I picked some fuzz and hair off my clothes, “It’s hard to meet somebody. Plus my job keeps me pretty busy.” 

We talked for a little longer on that subject before I changed it to something less private. We talked about everything and anything we could think of before we drifted into silence. 

“Truth or dare?” I asked, finally happy I found something new to talk about. 

“Really? What are you? 5?” he asked as he rested his hands in his lap. 

“Truth or dare?” I repeated as I moved closer to him. 

“Fine,” he sighed, “Truth.” 

“Do you want to kiss me?” I asked. 

“Never mind, I pick dare,” he answered quickly. 

“Okay,” I started as I moved to sit next to him, “I dare you to kiss me.” 

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever. Have you ever played that? That’s a fun game,” he said as I moved my head in closer. 

“That’s not the game Rafael,” I said before kissing him. 

“I like this,” he said once I pulled away, “I dare you to kiss me again.” 

“I thought we were playing Never Have I Ever?” I asked. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled before bringing me in closer to kiss me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think down below. 
> 
> I plan to have a couple more up within the next week. I'm just planning on posting in this series whenever I have a new idea. So, I'm open to suggestions since I don't have a lot of ideas for this right now.


End file.
